


Craving

by flickawhip



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an LJ comm. </p><p>Set post series 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

Liv is staring as Peyton eats the ice cream, finding herself both wanting to bite the ice-cream despite the lack of taste, and wanting to kiss the remains of Peyton’s lips. She isn’t used to this, this… lust… for Peyton. She is aware of Peyton’s bemusement and smiles shyly, shrugging. 

“Lesbian brain… sorry.”

Peyton stares at her then half-laughs. 

“Well, that makes a change from alcohol…”

Liv blinks then smiles. 

“So you’re not…”

“Not completely.”

“Even if this isn’t… the normal me?”

“Liv… it is you. It’s just a little less delicately put than usual… and you keep staring.”

“Oh…”

Liv smiles, then, finally, lets the instinct take over. Peyton smirks, pausing to bite into the ice cream again before kissing Liv again, smiling at the low moan it draws from Liv. 

“Horny little Zombie huh?”


End file.
